chesskynetfandomcom-20200223-history
Joss
Joss was the leader of her coven, with her mate Victor and coven mate Lauren. She caught the scent of Beau Swan, and hunted him as her next meal in Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined. Using her power of tracking, she found Beau in Phoenix, and lured him into a trap by claiming she had captured his mother, Renée Dwyer. However, she failed to kill Beau and was killed as a consequence. Her Twilight Saga counterpart is James. Biography Early life As a vampire, Joss was gifted with a tracking ability that allowed her to get "feelings", a sort of "sixth sense", about her quarry's whereabouts, which aided her in the hunt. She later came across a male vampire named Victor, who had the power to evade danger. She found his ability useful in her games and soon started traveling with him while searching for new challenges. Joss never lost her quarry, except in one case where her prey was turned into a vampire before she could reach him. She wanted him because his scent was very intoxicating to her, like Beau's is to Edythe. For revenge, Joss murdered Archie's creator, causing Archie to become alone. Her little coven was later joined by Lauren. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Joss and her coven went to Forks to check out the Olympic coven. When they did, she caught a human (Beau Swan) among them, and with Edythe's protectiveness and the unexpected presence of Archie, she felt excited about starting her most exciting hunt ever and dedicated to getting to Beau at all costs. She then had Victor dig up information about Beau around town, though the betrayal of Lauren was unexpected. Edythe's family tried to mislead her using Beau's scent, but she followed her hunches and wound up in Phoenix where Archie and Jessamine were protecting him. After finding Beau's old address in Phoenix, she ran to his old home and dug through the house before calling him. She made him believe that she had captured his mom and lured him into a trap at Renée's old ballet studio, where she brutally attacked and almost killed him after telling him about her encounter with Archie. She was disappointed by how easily he was lured, but was hopeful that Edythe and her family's desire for revenge would prove more exciting. She left Beau with 4 broken ribs, a head wound, and a broken arm. She bit his finger to inject it with vampire venom when he refused to tell Edythe to avenge him through a camera she was filming with, which would cause excruciating pain to Beau. After tasting one sip of his blood, she loses control, but Edythe, Jessamine and Eleanor stopped her right then and destroyed her. Unfortunately, her venom had reached too deep into Beau's body and he was forced to become a vampire in order to survive. Joss's remains were burned moments later, along with the whole ballet studio. Physical appearance Joss was described as average-looking due to her naturally unattractive facial features, which made her appearance less beautiful than most vampires and forgettable. She had light brown hair, and burgundy eyes that darkened to black with the increase of her thirst. Her outfit comprised of blue jeans and a pale blue shirt, both frayed with wear. She also traveled barefoot to allow herself to run faster. Personality and traits Joss was a cunning, sadistic, and ruthless tracker who hunted humans for sustenance, but chiefly for the joy of hunting. She also hunted vampires and animals for the same reason; she would kill a member of another coven if it meant provoking the remnants to chase after her, which was more fun and dangerous from her point of view. She was always open to dangerous challenges as long as she could have her fun. She often tormented her victims before killing them, as when she tortured Beau during her failed attempt to kill him. Joss had no appreciation for human life and considered them nothing more than playful food. She enjoyed hunting so much that she would destroy anyone who got to her prey before she did. Also, she would never stop hunting until she reached her goal. Joss was also notable for not displaying much leadership, for example when her coven went to meet the Cullens, she stood back and let Lauren do the talking, leading many to believe that Lauren was the leader. Powers and abilities Joss was known as a very strong vampire, and difficult to kill. Tracking sense Joss had the additional ability of tracking, which allowed her to sense in advance what her prey's moves would most likely be and then track them down. According to Lauren, her senses were unparalleled and far superior to those of regular vampires. It allowed her to hunt her prey from a greater distance. Relationships Victor Victor was Joss's mate, who has the innate ability to evade danger. Joss would have Victor help her in her games, ranging from leading her pursuers astray to finding information for her. When she died, Victor took off for his own safety. Lauren Lauren, along with Victor, was a member of Joss's coven. However, the bond between the two was rather weak. This was shown when Joss made the decision to hunt Beau Swan, causing Lauren to leave her coven. After Carine makes it clear that Lauren is neither with the Cullens or against them; Lauren chose to abandon her covenmates and head north for the Denali coven. The ease she had leaving her coven and the lack of loyalty she felt shows how a human-blood-drinking vampire has a harder time forming bonds with others, other than 'mates'. Appearances *''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Joss's coven